It's A Love Story
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Several short drabbles about Merlin and Arthur. Fem!Merlin. Fem!Merlin / Arthur. Modern!AU.


**Title: **It's A Love Story

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin / Arthur

**Summary: **Several short drabbles about Merlin and Arthur.

**Word count: **1380

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Music was Merlin's passion, she couldn't go a day without listening to it or writing it. She composed music and wrote song lyrics and played a wide range of musical instruments.

Music was her favourite lesson in School and passed her GCSE's with A*'s as did she is her A levels and wanted to take it further, to become a real musician, singer and song-writer.

She wanted to study at University and even go to BRIT school. And every step of the way Arthur had guaranteed that he would be there for her and he was.

When she was 19 and he was 20 and they were on a gap year together, they had visited an antique music shop, where Merlin had fallen in love with an old white piano, and as soon as she had left the shop to take a phone call Arthur had brought it for her and surprised her when they returned back to England, and wrote 'I love you' on the keys and Merlin had almost cried in happiness and almost knocked the breath out of Arthur with her hug.

* * *

'Arthur, hurry up!' Merlin shouted, walking over the stones on the beach, looking out to the beautiful blue ocean and the reds, yellows and oranges that reflected off onto it from the settling sun. 'Oh, isn't it beautiful.' she muttered as Arthur can up behind her.

'It is, we should come out here more often.' Arthur said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I'd love that, I really would.' she said and leaned back to give Arthur a kiss. 'Know, we need to get back to the hotel before they stop serving dinner.'

'We could always get some fish and chips and come back here and eat.' he suggested and Merlin smiled brightly.

'Yeah, that sounds nice.'

* * *

When Merlin was five years old, she used to have a lot of nightmares, so her mother got her a dream catcher, a 'special' one for nightmares and then she had no more.

A few months after living with Arthur, when she was twenty, the nightmares returned and one night when she came home from university and went into their bedroom to find a dream catcher hanging from the head of their bed.

A small smile appeared on her mouth at the thought of Arthur doing something like this for her and the fact that he had listened to what she had told him years ago about what her mother use to do for her.

* * *

One of the things Merlin and Arthur liked to do on a lazy Sunday was walk through fields and at this time of the year, all the flowers were starting to come out of hiding and bloom.

Merlin loved flowers and Arthur didn't _hate _them.

Merlin loved dandelions the most and reminded her of her childhood when she loved making wishes, she'd picked them up and blow them into the air all at once, so it looked really beautiful against the blue and white sky.

Of course she didn't wish any more, she had all that she would ever need or want to wish for.

* * *

When they were in their early teens, Merlin and Arthur used to visit Merlin's uncle's farm. It was very peaceful and huge, a great place to mess around! He also had a lot of vintage old cars, which Merlin and Arthur would often lay in the exposed back off and chat for almost hours on end and only come in when it started to get so dark that they couldn't even see each other.

It was little moments like them which would stay with them the rest of their lives.

* * *

Arthur had always promised he would take Merlin around the world and he did, beginning with Paris, the top city on Merlin's bucket list.

They went at the end of the Spring, Arthur's favourite time of the year to visit Paris. They stayed in an expensive hotel, in the penthouse, by the Eiffel Tower. Every morning they would wake up at 7am so that they could get up and explore as much as the city as they could in the two weeks they were in the beautiful city.

As they looked out of the window at the early hour a small layer of fog covered the beautiful city, not making it any less beautiful. The Eiffel Tower was clear in view and today Arthur had promised the take her right to the very top.

In the second week of their time in Paris, a carnival was taking place near the Eiffel Tower and they just couldn't not go, so they spent the whole day on rides and playing games and feeling like young children again and with Arthur's fluent French they had no problems. They enjoyed burgers, a quorn one for Merlin of course, just outside of the carnival, on a patch of soft warm grass.

"Today has been amazing, much like all the time we've been here." she smiled, taking a bite out of her burger.

"It really has." he replied. "And I hope the next few days are the same." finishing her mouth full, Merlin replied.

"I bet it will, but after Paris, where to next?"

"I made a week's booking in a five star hotel for us in Lyon, I figured we could spend a few more weeks in France before leaving to another country in Europe." he said and Merlin smiled, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder.

* * *

In Arthur's free time he was a photographer, a free lance one, but a very good one, who sometimes even got commissions and quite a bit of money. But his favourite thing to take photos of was Merlin.

One day he was comissioned by an old friend who had recently began an author and had just finished his third book and had asked Arthur to help him with the front cover. He'd asked for 'A tall dark haired woman standing on rocks feeling one with the wind and with birds in the background.

He'd figured out already that he would have to photoshop in the birds, but that was okay he was fine with photoshop, he just needed to place and the model and it only took him a few seconds to think of who he could use as his model.

"Seriously Arthur, why me? There's loads of models you could have used instead of me." she whined climbing up some rocks barefoot. She reached the top and stood there glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

"Why not you?" he said. "Plus it's cheaper, I'll make more of a profit." he smiled setting up his camera.

"You prick." she said and Arthur chuckled. She breathed in deeply and stayed herself back and forth before finding a comfortable position where she looked like she was one with the wind. After several clicks she stood up straight and climbed down the rocks. "So how was I?" she asked.

"Brilliant." he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before packing his stuff up and heading home, where he'd edit the photo to send off to his friend.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had shared a flat together while Merlin had been at university for three years and then they had spent five years travelling around the world. They'd been together for four years before Merlin went to University so all together they'd been together for twelve years.

Thinking about how long they'd been together and how they were almost in their thirties, Arthur's thirtieth was coming up at the end of the year, maybe they should be more than boyfriend and girlfriend.

That thought had lead to Arthur's proposing and the two of them moving into a huge family home with five bedrooms and a year later Merlin becoming pregnant with their first child.

When Merlin and Arthur's first child was two years old they decided that they should get a pet and for Merlin's 30th Arthur brought her a grey and white little kitten which they named Dean. Their family was complete and with Merlin and Arthur's twins on the way it most definitely would be.


End file.
